ttfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wickipphetiam
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Constance and the Runaway Ship page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there mare no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia./ Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 20:54, November 27, 2015 (UTC ~~When Paxton shook the hypnosis off however, he saw that Thomas and Diesel were gone. "Wanna play, Millie?" He asked her. Millie nodded. "Okay. Let's play."~~ ~~At Tidmouth sheds Wicki begin to sing. ~~"I feel the sadness I feel the world of sadness I want to protect you, my precious one I want to protect this beloved world I'll put my heart into singing this Song Because that's the only thing I can do Oh light, give strength to my weak heart Give me the holy power to forgive everything Please, bestow upon me the power of love to save everything Oh hallowed wish of my heart Please become protection, please save everything Protect everything Please bestow an innocent happiness upon us The song of souls is woven Bathing in the desending light So this wish may reach the shining future My heart will become a shard of light I'll gladly connect with all the lives My feelings will melt into this world I'll gladly connect with your tomorrow Oh light dwelling within my heart, dance So the sadness will change into happiness Oh my duty, dwelling deep in my feelings Release everything!! Oh light, oh holy power Become protection, save everything Protect everything Please bestow an innocent hope opon us May the mistakes and countless sins Be purified by the song of forgiveness Grand holy power Power of love that embraces everything May the evil be denied May the light fill the whole creation I'll now tear to pieces the curse that leads to destruction Be reborn embracing the eternal hope, our Green Planet! Oh Heaven, please save us So your great love will fill everything to the brim Oh Heaven, please bestow your compassion upon us Forgive us weaks brings and lead us to the light of justice So the Primordial Love is never lost Please lead us to our purification Oh precious Primordial Love, oh purifying light!! I'll make my love resound the skies I'll gladly clear away the dark clouds I'll make my wishes resound the land I'll gladly raise the nurture the lives Let's sing together, oh beloved Planet So the sadness will change into happiness! Oh light, oh holy power Become protection, save everything Protect everything Please bestow an innocent hope upon us"~~